La Princesa y la bestia
by BrainBurst
Summary: Un chico que vivió odiado por la sociedad por cosas del pasado que ni siquiera hizo. Una chica mimada que vivió con todos los placeres del mundo. ¿Como se cruzaran las vidas de estas dos personas?. Les invito a que pasen y que lean
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo fanfic se aproxima La princesa y la Bestia Espero que les guste**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tener cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

 **HighSchool DXD Es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

En un reino muy lejano, conocido como el "Reino Gremory" en el que obviamente los que lo gobernaban eran los Gremory, en esa elegante familia estaba el Rey, Zeoticus, La reina, Venelana, El príncipe, Sirzechs y por último La princesa Rias Gremory

Era de noche, había dos personas en esa habitación, un rubio y una pelirroja, estaban cenando, todo estaba muy romántico, en un momento el rubio se arrodillo ante la pelirroja y le dijo

 **-** Rias yo se que ya estamos comprometidos, pero quería decírtelo yo... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La princesa le dijo que si al hombre reconocido por ser un noble, el es Riser Phoenix mejor conocido por ser un mujeriego, lástima que la chica no se da cuenta

 **-** Si acepto snif... **–** Llorando y con apenas 17 años acepto un mundo al lado de ese hombre

Después de eso cerraron el momento con un hermosos beso, para la vista de ella, a el no le importaba, solo pensaba en una cosa, sexo

Horas después -Habitación de la princesa

Rias estaba profundamente dormida. Está teniendo una pesadilla.

-Sueño-

Veía un tipo de guerra civil, había otra persona en el trono y no era su padre , era un hombre castaño un poco musculo y con barba, a su lado donde se supone que este la reina hay una mujer castaña con cara de amabilidad, había un niño entre medio de los dos , los tres parecían muy felices

Cambio de escena muy rápido, se veía al niño presenciar las muertes de sus padres, el que los estaba matando era un pelirrojo muy conocido para la princesa…

Antes de morir la que parecía ser la madre del niño dijo

"No lo maten por favor"- lo ultimo no se entendió-"… el va a cambiar el mundo, va a ser una gran persona como su padre por favor…Zeo.. No lo mates..."

Ni bien término de hablar el hombre la mato de una apuñalada, en frente de su hijo que crueldad

-Esta bien, no lo matare, pero lo mantendré encerrado su fuerza es peligrosa… este castillo es perfecto-

-Fin del sueño-

Rias despertó repentinamente y sudorosa, las imágenes esas eran muy difíciles de procesar para ella

Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, puede haberse imaginado cosas

Semanas después la pelirroja estaba probándose un hermoso vestido blanco

-Madre ¿Este me queda bien? **–** pregunto la princesa

-Te queda perfecto hija, es que no hay nada que te quede mal, ¿Qué lo que no te gusta? –respondió la reina

-Ahora si me gusta, no sé antes lo veía feo – Venelana suspiro al ver la bipolaridad de su hija

Pero veamos al otro lado del reino hay un castillo, que parece abandonado y esta todo cubierto de moho

Adentro esta una persona que la critican por ser un monstruo por tener una súper fuerza que según dicen los rumores la usa para "el mal"

El solitario chico apenas tiene 21 años y nació con un poder sobrehumano la súper fuerza. Su nombre es Issei Hyoudo y tiene una historia bastante particular que se va a contar más adelante

Años encerrado en ese castillo sin poder ver la luz del sol, el nunca jugó con algún niño, todos le tienen miedo, por eso no puede salir.

Pero eso no significa que sea un burro, el era muy listo ya que tenía una biblioteca que contaban sobre el reino, y muchos seres vivos que no conocía

El quería conocer el mundo exterior…

-Iglesia-

Hoy era un día especial, Hoy se casaba la bella princesa Rias

Estaban en la iglesia todos los nobles del reino para celebrar, estaban todos sentados, todo estaba muy bien colocado

Está entrando la novia con un hermoso y resplandeciente vestido blanco con pequeños toques rojos

El rey la estaba llevando al altar muy lentamente

El novio la estaba esperando pacientemente, pero justo…

-Lugar ?-1 hora antes-

Los ciudadanos estaban reunidos en una gran casa para discutir algo…

Hoy era el dia, Hoy algo malo iba a pasar, y sobretodo hoy era el dia de la ofrenda

-¿Qué hacemos? Esta bestia no se queda satisfecha-ijo un hombre de mediana edad

Obviamente estaba hablando de Issei

-Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que me lleven-Una pequeña niña de apenas 9 años hablo, yendo su madre a consolarla lo antes posible

-Ya se, hagamos esto, hoy la princesa se casa ¿no? – A lo que todos asintieron-..bueno la raptamos y la llevamos al castillo ¿Qué les parece? –Hubo un silencio mortal

-Pe-pero el Rey nos va a matar-respondio uno

-No nos puede hacer nada la mayoría del reino esta aca, si no meteria a todo el reino en el calabozo-dijo el del la idea

-Tiene razon-

-Vamos a hacerlo-Gritaron todos juntos

-Presente-Boda-

Justo antes de llegar al altar se abrieron las grandes puertas de madera que hicieron un gran chirrido que alarmo a la gente

Entraron muchas personas con antorchas, tridentes y palas

Entre muchos agarraron a la princesa la cual los pates y manoteaba, pero al final no pudo hacer nada

La empezaron a llevar al castillo

-Cállense o la mato-Amenazo uno, ya que todos estaban gritando sobre todo el rey que no podía hacer nada

El rey Zeoticus al instante paro a toda su caballería

Después de unos largos minutos llegaron donde estaba el verdugo de la Princesa

 **La Bestia**

Prologo: La Princesa y La bestia Terminado

 **HE VUELTO**

 **Con una nueva historia, es un capitulo piloto, si quieren lo sigo**

 **Ahora voy a estar más ocupada así que no sé cuando voy a subir un nuevo capitulo**

 **Saludo a agoh y bueno gracias por apoyarme Byeeeeeee**


	2. Cap 1 La Princesa y la Bestia

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Esta es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tener cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

La dejaron sola, abandonada, en ese horrible lugar donde la oscuridad no tardaba en llegar, telarañas firmemente clavadas en los viejos y altos arboles de la zona

Rias vio las rejas oxidadas atrás de ella, así que sin salida decidió caminar por ese tenebroso bosque, hasta que logro divisar un grande castillo

La chica abrió las enormes puertas, y estas soltaron un gran chirrido

 _-Vamos Rias, vos podes-_ Se alentaba

Empezó a caminar por el enorme castillo y sorprendentemente no encontró a nadie, pero escucho un ruido en lo que parecía el jardín

Había un joven musculoso andando en caballo, ese patio era hermoso, frutas maduras, plantas en su mayor esplendor y arboles con sus hojas tan verdes como las plantas, animales como vacas, un caballo y perros

De repente el chico pareció verla

POV-Issei-

- _¿Una Chica? ¿Hoy es el día?-_ Suspire, me fui acercando lentamente con el caballo _\- no quiero que le pase nada, un momento ¿pelo rojo? ¿Ojos celestes?... Jodeme que es la princesa, ay dios… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hace una Gremory aquí?_

 _-_ ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte fríamente, encima empezó a llorar… me baje de Zar

-Estoy perdida… snif..snif-

-No estoy para soportar a niñas mimadas –Al parecer va a soltar su mascara

-Me presento soy Rias Gremory ¿Eres la famosa bestia? –

-No me importa quién seas, te vas a ir de aquí-

-Sos bastante inofensivo para ser la bestia- Esas palabras me enfurecieron asi que fui hasta un pared media destruida desde hace tiempo, y le pegue, y como era gruesa destruí un poco y quedo la marca de mi puño impresa en ella

-Haber princesita, no quiero verte aquí ¿Soy claro o te lo tengo que decir en formato noble?..¿¡Aparte que hace la hija del sucio rey acá!? No estoy de humor para soportar a alguien este día…-Sorprendida seria mi expresión al saber que vino y me pego una cachetada, le agarre el suave brazo de tez blanca y lo apreté con fuerza

-No te voy a dejar que hables así de mi honorable padre, ¿Qué paso hoy? ¿Se murieron tus padres? –soltó una risita odiosa, pero acertó hoy se murieron mis padres, una lagrima traicionera bajo lentamente sobre mi piel que yacía ahora húmeda

-Perdón-Le dije, con sutileza le solté la mano, y sin más me fui, solo recordar los hechos de hace mucho tiempo, se me abren las viejas y amargas cicatrices que tengo

 _Me fui a un lugar sagrado para mí, la habitación mis padres, donde murieron, donde los vi por última vez_

 _Empecé a abrazar una ropa llena de sangre ya seca, era la ropa de mi mama, la última que llevo puesta_

 _Encendí mas velas, ya que las de antes se apagaron, y las pose en el suelo_

 _Me olvide de darle de comer a Zar, ese caballo travieso, una de mis pocas compañías…_

 _Me senté en la cama de la habitación aun abrazando la ropa y mire los retratos de mis padres cuando aun estaban vivos, yo estaba entre medio de los dos_

 _Recién me doy cuenta de cómo todos me ven, como la Bestia, como el que "mata mujeres" pero no es así…_

Pov Rias

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? –Acaricio al hermoso caballo negro, este me guio a una parte difícil de acceder ya que había muchos arbustos, y cuando terminamos de pasar por todo ese enjambre, vi dos tumbas, "Papa" decía una, "Mama" decía la otra

-C-creo, que si murieron sus padres, me tengo que disculpar con él, pero lo odio definitivamente-Suspire-¿Dónde estará?, Ahora que recuerdo que vi una habitación donde había velas, pero no recuerdo en que parte del castillo exactamente

Así que empecé mi búsqueda, encontré de todo, una elegante y muy linda biblioteca repleta de libros, habitaciones casi vacías, no había ni un rastro de vida, pero después de 20 minutos buscando encontré la habitación correcta con la puerta entreabierta y una luz saliendo de ella

Me asome a la puerta y lo vi llorando abrazado de un vestido con lo que parece ser sangre seca, había velas derretidas y otras encendidas, pero detuve mi mirada en un cuadro donde habían dos personas muy elegantes y con un aire de noble y había un niño entre medio de los dos

Me centre en los dos adultos, el primero era un hombre castaño y con ojos color chocolate, parecía muy amable; y la otra persona era ¡La mujer de mi sueño!.. Entonces el niño es…

-¡Issei! –Se me escapo, me empezó a mirar con ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-¿Cómo sabes mi… nombre? –me pregunto sollozando, me fui acercando poco a poco, y me senté al lado de él en la cama

-No tengo ni idea… me salió de la nada, como un.. presentimiento-No le voy a decir que conozco el nombre porque tuve un sueño donde vi como la madre se moría enfrente de el

Un silencio abrumador inundo la sala

-Lo siento-le dije, sé más que nadie que no lo conozco, pero se me parte el corazón verlo así, lo empecé a abrazar, y como decirlo, me agrado su calor-Se… que no te conozco, pero.. en el tiempo que este acá nos podemos conocer ¿Si? –

-Si.. snif..snif-Me empezó a apretar fuerte y yo le doy pequeñas caricias sobre su pelo castaño-Perdón… me enoje con vos por lo que me hizo tu padre…-

 _¿¡Lo que hizo mi padre!?¿Que habrá hecho?Necesito saber más… pero no ahora…_

-No pasa nada, yo te dije algo sin saber-Me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules fríos ,pero a la vez electrizantes, sentí que me desnudaba con la mirada-Shh.. dormí por ahora…-

Y simplemente apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo y se durmió, vi en su rostro paz, como si fuera la primera vez que descansaba después de mucho tiempo, sus músculos dejaron de estar tensados, seguí acariciándolo

-No sé quien es completamente, como vive y que hace, pero me inspira confianza…-Poco a poco me fui acostando en la cama con Issei aun en mi regazo, y creo que habré caído en los brazos de Morfeo

 _Varias horas después, me desperté asustada, como si me hubiera olvidado de todo, estaba bien posicionada en la cama y en medio de las majestuosas sabanas_

 _Estaban las ventanas abiertas, por ellas entraba luz.. ¿Ya se había vuelto de día?, me quede un rato en el suave colchón meditando lo que paso ayer…_

 _Es que Issei no era feo..es mas era lindo.. Sus ojos azules, su pelo castaño, su calor, su aroma, hay Rias como podes estar pensando esto…_

 _Me voy asomando por las enormes ventanas y lo veo trabajando las plantas y jugando con los animales, se da vuelta y me ve, pero al mirarme se vio esperanzado y entro al castillo_

Me acosté de nuevo, estaba muy cansada y tarde muy poco al ver a Issei entrar por la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno y la puso sobre una mesa de luz, y lo que me llamo la atención es que no había carne, otra pregunta para hacerle

-Hola-Me dijo suavemente- Te traje esto…-Y ya se planeaba ir

-Espera-Lo agarre de la remera

-¿Quieres hablar? – pregunte, me asintió, y se sentó a mi lado

 **Volví después de mushoooo tiempo**

 **Hace un mes más o menos**

 **Pero la cosa es que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela, que por cierto me está yendo muy bien**

 **Khalo223 todos mis fanfics por ahora son sin sobrenatural porque no me siento segura para entrar en lo paranormal**

 **Issei en este fanfic tiene los ojos azules**

 **Bueno sin mas que decirles me voy Byeeeeeee**


End file.
